Tonggak
by ambudaff
Summary: Tonggak berdiri untuk memperlihatkan titik-titik perubahan. Perubahan menuju lebih baik, tentu saja. Cerita dua bagian, satu untuk Star Trek 2009 (Future Begins) dan satu lagi untuk Star Trek Into Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**TONGGAK**

_James T Kirk dan S'chn T'gai Spock adalah kepunyaan __**Gene Roddenberry**__ dan untuk versi yang lebih baru __**J.J. Abrams**__ – Paramount, dan juga didasarkan dari Star Trek: Future Begins novelization dari __**Alan Dean Foster**_

_Rate K+, family/friendship_

_Tonggak adalah fanfiksi dua bagian, satu berasal dari __**Star Trek: Future Begins**__, dan satu lagi berasal dari __**Star Trek Into Darkness**__. Keduanya bisa dibaca terpisah._

-o0o-

**I**

Di jaman ancient, konon tersebutlah sebuah anekdot. Seseorang berdiri di perempatan jalan, di malam hari. Ia melihat ke atas, melihat ke langit. Keningnya berkerut, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan matanya nyaris tak berkedip, tanda sedang tertarik pada sesuatu di atas sana.

Maka biasanya orang-orang lain yang lewat, akan berhenti. Lalu ikut melihat ke atas. Mencari-cari, apa gerangan yang menarik perhatian si orang pertama. Kemudian lewat yang lain lagi, berhenti lagi, melihat juga ke atas. Demikian seterusnya. Hingga di perempatan akan ada banyak orang, melihat ke atas, entah apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Beberapa orang akan mulai bertanya-tanya. Entah apa reaksi mereka jika si orang pertama tadi menjawab: 'tak ada apa-apa. Cuma pengin melihat ke atas saja—'

Tapi Spock jelas tidak sedang berdiri di perempatan. Berdiri di sebuah jendela Enterprise, melihat langit tak berbatas, memang. Keningnya seperti biasa berkerut, menandakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan walau Kirk melewatinya, dan berhenti, ia bukan orang-orang yang lewat di perempatan, yang penasaran akan apa yang sedang diperhatikan Spock.

Ia menunggu.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan—diriku yang lain. Sebelum penerbangan Enterprise—" Spock menyahut pelan tetapi jelas, tanpa menoleh pada Kirk.

"Apa—yang terjadi? Bukankah kalian tak boleh bertemu, karena akan mengacaukan linimasa?" Kirk seperti menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya, akan tetapi ia tak bertahan lama.

Spock menggeleng.

"Tidak seperti itu cara kerjanya, Jim."

Kirk menghela napas, nyengir. "Baguslah jika kalian sudah bertemu. Berarti kau bisa yakin apa yang kuucapkan padamu saat itu—berasal dari dirimu sendiri—"

Spock menghela napas, "Sebenarnya aku sudah curiga saat aku masuk ke pesawat _jellyfish_ itu. Bagaimana bisa sensor mengenaliku sebagai Ambassador Spock? Saat aku menanyakan tahun pembuatannya—setengah pertanyaanku sudah terjawab."

Spock menoleh pada Kirk, "Bagaimana kau bisa percaya padanya, padahal kau dan aku sedang—tidak berada dalam kondisi komunikasi yang baik?"

Kirk mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu. Saat aku dilemparkan ke Delta Vega, dia—kau menolongku dari monster itu, dan saat aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih, dia—kau malah memanggil namaku."

"Aku bayangkan kau terkejut—"

"_Yeah_, seusai dikejar-kejar monster, lalu orang yang mengaku sebagai dirimu malah mengaku sahabat baikku. _Dari dulu, dan akan selalu, menjadi sahabat baikku_. Mungkin aku terkena bisa monster itu dan semua menjadi kacau-balau begitu—"

Wajah si setengah-Vulcan-setengah-Manusia itu biasa-biasa saja, dingin dan _lempeng_, tapi dari sudut matanya Kirk tahu dia sedang menahan tawa.

Tapi Kirk sendiri, tetiba wajahnya mengeras, serius.

"Menurutmu, menurut Spock-yang-lain-itu, dalam kehidupannya, ayahku masih ada saat aku dilantik menjadi _Captain_—" suaranya menggantung.

Spock kembali menoleh, kali ini matanya tepat memandang Kirk.

"—dan aku selalu bercerita tentang ayahku padamu, bagaimana ia menjadi inspirasiku untuk masuk Starfleet—"

Hening sejenak.

Spock memecah suasana.

"Kau boleh menceritakan seperti apa ayahmu padaku, kalau kau mau."

Kirk menggeleng, "Tak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan tentangnya. Mom hanya menceritakan saat kelahiranku, yang bersamaan juga dengan kematiannya—"

Suaranya melirih.

"Bagaimanapun, kau kini _Captain_. Dan ada Admiral Pike, yang kukira selama ini selalu menjadi figur ayah untukmu?" Spock menetralkan suasana.

Kirk mengangguk. "Pike-lah yang menginspirasiku untuk masuk Starfleet. Tepatnya, mengompori," ia tersenyum. Lalu menoleh, "Kau sendiri, apakah ayahmu yang meng—" tapi ia cepat-cepat meralat, "ah! Tentunya ibumu yang mendorongmu masuk Starfleet?"

Spock menggeleng. "Mother tak menyuruhku masuk Starfleet. Ia merestui apapun pilihanku—"

Kirk kali ini yang menoleh. "Kau mau bilang, kalau _kau_ sendiri yang memutuskan untuk masuk Starfleet?"

Spock mengangguk.

"Karena kau setengah-Vulcan-setengah-Manusia?"

Spock sudah akan mengangguk lagi ketika Kirk tetiba menyambung, "—jangan bilang kalau karena anak-anak Vulcan asli itu menggencetmu!"

Spock tidak bicara sepatah katapun, tetapi Kirk mengangguk-angguk, sambil menyeringai, "Sudah kuduga!" tapi segera berusaha mengubah seringainya tatkala terlihat perubahan raut wajah Spock, bertambah kusut, "sori, sori—" tapi ia tak bisa mengubah seringainya cepat-cepat, dan menjadikannya serius kembali.

"Lagipula, pilihanmu tepat, bukan? Kau betah kan, di Starfleet?"

Spock melipat tangannya di dada, "Sehubungan dengan dihancurkannya planet kami, tadinya aku berniat mengundurkan diri dari Starfleet, dan kembali untuk membantu mengurus Vulcan. Tetapi—"

Kirk mendengarkan.

"—Spock-yang-lain, diriku yang lebih tua, mengingatkan agar aku tidak hanya mementingkan logika, tetapi juga—perasaan—"

Kirk mengikuti Spock, melipat tangan di dada. "Kurasa, kurasa Spock-yang-lain itu sudah terkontaminasi temannya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun—"

Bibir Spock sama sekali tidak tersenyum, tetapi ujung matanya mengisyaratkan lain.

'_Anjungan pada Captain, ada kapal Klingon mendekat_—'

"Kembali bekerja," Kirk mengangkat bahu, "ETA**1)**, Sulu?"

"_Satu menit_—"

"Okidoki!" seru Kirk, sambil berjalan menuju Anjungan, bersama Spock. "Lagipula, ada Uhura," sahutnya sambil mengedip, "belum lagi Bones, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty! Mereka keluarga kita, bukan?"

Spock mengangguk. "Keluarga kita," sahutnya pasti.

**FIN**

(untuk bagian Star Trek: Future Begin)

**AN**:

1) **ETA**: _estimated time of arrival_


	2. Chapter 2

**TONGGAK**

_James T Kirk dan S'chn T'gai Spock adalah kepunyaan __**Gene Roddenberry**__ dan untuk versi yang lebih baru __**J.J. Abrams**__ – Paramount, dan juga didasarkan dari Star Trek Into Darkness novelization dari __**Alan Dean Foster**_

_Rate K+, family/friendship_

_Tonggak adalah fanfiksi dua bagian, satu berasal dari __**Star Trek: Future Begins**__, dan satu lagi berasal dari __**Star Trek Into Darkness**__. Keduanya bisa dibaca terpisah._

-o0o-

**WARNING: **Attention Fujoshi/Fudanshi, fiksi ini dibuat dengan niat genre Family/Friendship. Hints BL hanyalah ilusi mereka yang radar fujoshi/fudanshi-nya kelewat kenceng #nyengir

**II**

"_Kau menyelamatkan jiwaku—" Kirk bergumam, menatap sahabatnya._

"_Kau menyelamatkan jiwaku, Captain, dan jiwa seluruh crew, dan—"_

"_Spock, sudahlah. Terima kasih—"_

_Hanya ada McCoy di sana menyaksikan segalanya, dan ia nyaris tak percaya pada apa yang diucapkan Spock._

"_Sama-sama, Jim!"_ **1)**

McCoy di seberang yang lain, menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara semua berjalan lancar. Aku tinggalkan dulu kalian berdua ya!" sahutnya. Memandang sekilas pada semua grafik, semua pada kondisi optimal. Tak akan ada kelainan, mudah-mudahan. Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, dan menutup pintu dari luar.

Hening sejenak.

"Jadi, kau bisa mengalahkannya?" Kirk menatap Spock dengan pandangan yang tak bisa disembunyikan: kagum.

"Well, mungkin—hanya kebetulan."

"Orang Vulcan tak mengenal kebetulan, Spock! Kau seharusnya yang mengatakan itu padaku!"

Bibir Spock membentuk senyum, tipis saja, tak jelas terlihat, tapi sinar matanya berbinar. "Aku setengah Vulcan dan setengah manusia, Jim, dan saat itu belahan diriku yang manusia-lah yang mendominasi—"

"Ceritakan padaku, Spock, apa yang terjadi?" Kirk antusias, "Apa mereka mengirimmu ke Vengeance?"

Spock menggeleng. "Vengeance jatuh ke permukaan. Khan mengatur agar jatuh menimpa Enterprise, tetapi saat itu kita baru saja bisa mengangkasa lagi, sehingga luput. Vengeance hanya sedikit menyerempet. Tak banyak berpengaruh—"

Wajah Kirk tak sabar ingin mendengar lanjutannya.

"Vengeance jatuh, Jim, dan ia membawa korban sangat banyak—"

"Akademi?"

"Sebagian dari gedung Akademi, dan banyak gedung di sekitarnya. Dimulai dari pulau Alcatraz—"

"Alcatraz?"

"Tak ada lagi pulau Alcatraz, Jim, sudah lenyap." Saat ini yang mendominasi diri Spock adalah belahan dirinya yang Vulcan karena ia tetap tenang saat bercerita, walau Kirk banyak menyela.

"Dan kau?"

"Seperti kuduga, Khan masih tetap hidup. Melalui pemindaian, bisa diketemukan ia berada di mana, tetapi kita tidak bisa mentransfernya ke atas. Jadi aku turun—"

"—dan kau menghajarnya! Yeah! Aku harus minta catatan perawatanmu hari itu pada Bones, biar kulihat sendiri seberapa serunya perkelahian itu—"

"Jim, _please_—"

"Ayolah, aku kan ingin tahu! Oya, mending kucari kamera lalu lintas—"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin? Sudah dihapus?"

Spock menghela napas. Susah untuk berbicara dengan satu makhluk antusias seperti Kirk ini, mudah-mudahan ia tidak harus berhadapan dengan lebih dari satu di saat bersamaan. "Tidak bisa dicapai dengan kamera lalu lintas darat. Ia melarikan diri dengan kendaraan anti-gravitasi pengangkut sampah—"

"Woohoo! Di udara? Itu seru!"

"Jim, _please_—"

"Ehm. Baiklah. Jadi, kau menangkapnya?"

"Er, sebenarnya aku sudah berniat untuk membunuhnya," sahut Spock lirih.

Tajam pandangan Kirk menatapnya, seakan berbicara: '_kau berniat membunuhnya? Demi aku_?'

"Lalu, mengapa kau tak membunuhnya?"

"McCoy menemukan bahwa kau bisa diselamatkan, dengan menggunakan darah Khan. Uhura dikirim utk memberitahu, dan di sinilah sekarang kau berada—"

Mata Kirk menerawang. "Di sinilah sekarang aku berada," ulangnya, "sedang Khan, di mana ia sekarang?"

"Mereka membekukannya kembali. Bersama 72 _cyrotube_ lain, disimpan di suatu tempat yang aku sendiri juga tak tahu."

Pelan Kirk mengangguk. "Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Hingga suatu saat nanti, entah kapan—"

Kembali antusias, ia kembali bertanya, "Dan Enterprise, bagaimana kabarnya?"

Mata Spock berbinar-binar saat ia mengucapkannya, "Sedang menjalani perbaikan. Scott hampir bisa dibilang tidur di dok, ia 24 jam berada di Enterprise. _Crew_ lain juga bergiliran mengecek perbaikan. Tak usah khawatir, Jim!"

"Aku juga mau ke—"

"Tentu. Segera setelah kau dibolehkan duduk di kursi roda, kami berniat menerbangkanmu ke dok, untuk menjenguk Enterprise—"

Wajah Kirk menampilan raut tak percaya. "Sungguh? Kalian benar-benar membaca pikiranku!"

Spock berdiri, "Ucapkan sendiri terimakasih pada mereka—" dan ia membuka pintu.

Masuklah wajah-wajah yang sangat Kirk kenal betul: Sulu. Chekov. Uhura. Marcus. Scotty bersama Keenser, dan di ujung, McCoy, berusaha menampilkan wajah kesal tapi tak berhasil, dan sebagai gantinya malah seulas cengiran. "Seharusnya hanya dua penjenguk tiap kali masuk, tapi baiklah, pengecualian hanya hari ini saja—"

Kirk berbinar-binar menerima kunjungan mereka, dan bengong saat Uhura membawa sebuah mangkuk besar bertutup, dan mangkuk-mangkuk lain yang lebih kecil.

"Kita harus rayakan," sahutnya antusias, "—lagipula Scotty mengatakan, perbaikan Enterprise sudah melewati 50% dan kemajuannya pesat sekali. Itu harus dirayakan!"

Scott mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Kau akan segera menengoknya, Jim!"

Uhura membuka mangkuk besarnya.

Seperti—seperti pasta gigi?

Tepatnya seperti adonan belum matang mungkin ya?

Ew!

"Ini enak!" sahut Uhura, "Ini makanan khas di Swahili, namanya _Ugali_. Terbuat dari tepung jagung, gurih! Tadinya aku mau membawakan sesuatu yang lebih keras untuk merayakan hari ini, tetapi karena McCoy bilang kau hanya bisa makan makanan halus, jadi kubawakan _Ugali_ ini!"

Dan ia mengisi mangkuk-mangkuk kecil itu, membagikannya pada semua, dan sekali lagi meyakinkan semua kalau _Ugali_ itu enak!

"Untuk Kirk! Untuk Enterprise!" sahutnya sambil mengangkat mangkuk.

"Untuk Enterprise," sahut Kirk, perlahan mengangkat mangkuk juga.

"Untuk Enterprise!"

"Untuk Enterprise!"

**FIN**

**AN**:

1) Star Trek Into Darkness, hlm 307, penerjemahan bebas


End file.
